lands_of_valourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baronies, Jarldoms, Schools and Colleges of Pallara
Each faction has Six Lords who are delegated by the Overlords of the faction. These six lords each have houses, and their heirs are always selected from their house The Baronies of Theudin Theudin - The Overlord's house is based on honour, loyalty and wealth, but dispite these, House Theudin has always said that swords are the most respectable arguments, especially when dealing with Gyfford.This house is a Germanic house. Fiore - A house of trade. Fiore is a common label on both exports and imports throughout all of Pallara, and is one of the largest businesses in the island. Congreve - Military driving force of the Theudin Barronies. They have the most powerful heavy infantry in all of Pallara, and the most organised. Langan - Mostly, an ordinary farming house. The only notable event this house commited was that they quelled a rebellion by against the King without the help of any other House. Since then, though, Langan has fallen back into oblivion. Vargas - The house of Archery in Theudin's Barronies. They recruit average quality archers in Pallara, but are famous for their strange custom of "Heavy Archers". Many claim that Vargas is mad for attempting such units, but the smiths of Kalligan are capable of making armour light enough and manouverable enough to make these possible. Kalligan - A house of Armour Smithing, and modest with its trade. Kalligan would be capable of spreading their business across all of Pallara, and make much money, but they keep their trade local, and only supply Theudin Houses. Aydus - An average mining house. They once discovered a set of runes deep in one of their mines. When the Schools of Technology and Magic found out, they waged war over who would have posession over it for research. Technology won the war, and they have excelled since. The Baronies of Gyfford Gyfford - Gyfford is a military House, and Overlords of the Gyfford Baronies. They specialise in heavy cavalry and archery, which is a very dangerous combination in battle. Gyfford tends to solve most disputes with their armies, rather than a diplomatic discussion. In this way, they are like Theudin.This house is a French-Based house. Jaelin - The house of Weaponsmithing in Gyfford Lands. They construct all the weapons for Overlord Gyfford's army, but also runs business across Pallara. Generally untrusted outside of Gyfford, though, as they are Gyfford Loyalists. Cerrakor - Mercenary House. Commonly raises children up as soldiers from the day their voices break (which they see as the day they become a man). They then sell themselves as mercenaries for the rest of their lives. Litton - The house of Diplomacy in Gyfford. They are the main advisors to the Overlords of Gyfford, and some say they almost run Gyfford for them. Feitt - A corrupt house of thieves and unloyal scum and yet skilled horse archers. Edgar - A loyal house, who appear to be the only house in Gyfford to realise Feitt's evil. Edgar has never defied or disappointed their King or Overlord. The Jarldoms of the Nord The Nord function as a set of Jarls, with no single leader. In this way, they act as almost a senate, but with much less organisation. The Nords specialise in light infantry and medium infantry. The Nords do not wear heraldry, and instead just wear the colour of their Jarl.This house is a more Swedish-Based house. Manston - The Jarldom of Strength. Jarl Manston is said to have slain a Dragon when he visited the mainland and can be seen as the St.George of Pallara. Bardolf - House Bardolf is based upon their honourability. They have never sought revenge or killed a man in a duel, for they would rather die than commit such a deed. Jarl Bardolf is the advisor of Jarl Manston. Cortel - A barbaric house, almost the opposite of Bardolf. They're stationed in the North of the Jarldoms and Jarl Cortel rarely speaks to the other Jarls. Derring - Derring is a house based on their massive wealth, which gives them power. Derring makes this wealth by training and then selling their infantry to the Colleges of Technology and Magic, so that their schools are guarded. The Colleges of Technology Agor - House Agor oversees all the Colleges, and orders the inventions to be made next. They are reasonable people, who are always open to bargains with other factions. Avarn (Hand-Held Machinery) - This college specialises in making extravagant portable devices. Their main inventions were the Hand-Held Cannon, The Bolt Blaster and the Spinning Blade. This is the largest college in the network. Bruten (Massive Warfare) - This is the most eccentric of the colleges. They create tank-like structures which have enough firepower to destroy a house. Their main inventions are the Blasting Mechanoid, Boundwheel Cannoncart and the Twirling Spear. Calhoun (Economics) - The college of Economics creates industrial machines for the trades of Pallara. Their inventions include the Dragging Speartip for mining, the Brass Reaper for harvesting and the Electrosensory Net for fishing. Drummond (Research) - A college focused on finding information, which it feeds to the other colleges for use in their inventions. The research inventions include the Glass'n'Brass Viewing Scope, the Gemstone of Spectral Light, the Illusionary Chamber and the Brass Mace Herald. The Schools of Magic Ulydian (General) - House Ulydian is a secretive house that keeps to itself, but often helps the Nord Jarldoms with their doings, although it is unknown why as their cultures differ considerably. Nareniel (Elemental) - The School of Elements is a destruction-based school. Their magic focuses on taking down opponents and structures. They wield the elements of Fire, Earth, Water and Air to their advantage. Jeroedric (Illusion) - Illusion focuses of creating false feelings, emotions or actions in a person, so that one can control another person to do their bidding. A greatly distrusted house by other factions, but respected by the Schools. Aron (Healing) - The Monks of the Healing School stay secluded in the mountains in the East of their lands. They practise their ways in silence, and occasionally venture to defend the Schools by shielding their castles with magical wards. 'Bethell (Enchantment) '- Focuses on strengthening some and weakening others, making the other three schools more effective in their ways. Category:Lore Category:Gameplay